I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by myformofimagination
Summary: Emma Swan is a bright & promising student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. But in her last year strange things start to take place: A new professor joins the staff who looks too much like a crocodile. She meets a mysterious boy she's never seen on campus before, Killian. And her little brother, Henry, goes missing. Can Emma put her trust in the unexpected to save Henry?
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan Charming held up the letter addressed to her in amazement. The calligraphy that held her name and address was so beautiful; it was like nothing she'd ever seen. She turned the envelope around and ran her finger slowly across the wax seal, outlining the "H" and the circle surrounding it. She finally looked at the printed crest that sat above the seal – the one thing her eyes averted most when she'd first held the letter.

"Hogwarts. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilladus." Her brow creased at the strange Latin words at the bottom. Hopefully she wasn't expected to understand Latin; maybe her parents knew.

Emma's heart began to race as she slid her finger under the envelope flap and began to slide it under the seal, slowly pealing the wax off of the paper. She slowly rose the flap and pulled out the paper that sat inside, her heart only gaining more speed until the letter was finally set free of its binds. Then it stopped. Her heart skipped more beats than she could count as she unfolded the letter and read the first line.

"Dear Miss Charming,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

She screamed.

* * *

"Hi! My name's Ruby."

Emma turned to her right as she sat down at the long table to the _very _excited young girl sitting next to her with her hand extended. The girl had long dark brown hair with a few red streaks and her smile was huge.

Emma took the girl's hand and shook it, "I'm Emma, nice to meet you!"

"You were just sorted, right? Sorry, I haven't been paying much attention since I sat down here after my own name was called."

"Yeah. I was actually really surprised I got sorted into Ravenclaw. I didn't fancy myself one for being clever," Emma said with a chuckled.

The girl's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, me too! I mean, my dad was in Hufflepuff and my mom was in Gryffindor. What are the chances? Do you have any siblings that are here?"

Emma shook her head, "No. But I have a younger brother, Henry. He's only 5 years old; but we're a pretty close family. I'm actually pretty sad that I won't be able to see him more."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But maybe you'll be able to visit often! Did your parents come here?"

Emma had begun filling her plate with some food as Ruby had spoken, "Yeah, they actually met here. But they never finished. It's kind of a long story."

"I have time!" she said, making herself comfortable and scooting closer to Emma so she could hear her better. "We were called early, so we have to wait for the rest of the First Years to get sorted."

Emma popped a grape in her mouth and shrugged. "Alright, alright. My dad, David, was adopted along with his twin brother, James, when they were just a baby. The man who adopted them was kind of a big shot in the wizard world because he came from this respected family who was once like royalty or something. Anyway, dad was in Gryffindor and James was in Slytherin. That's where my dad met my mom. James died right before his 16th birthday; some freak accident that him and my dad were in. My grandfather, George, was really broken up about it because I guess James possessed qualities that George thought would make him bring hope to the family name, or something like that. He blamed my dad from then on for the death of his brother and tried to throw him out of the family. Now my mom, Mary Margaret, who also was in Gryffindor, came from this huge important family. Well, her mom died when she was very young and the woman her father married sort of turned out to be this evil witch. While my dad was going through all of his stuff, my mom was dealing with her father dying and her step-mother trying to frame my mom for all these preposterous things. Long story short, my parents ended up running away together when they were like 17 and got married. After that they sort of overthrew their families and regained their good names back."

"I heard about that! Didn't they go by another name or something?" Ruby asked, totally engrossed in Emma's story.

Emma nodded, filling her mouth with a few more grapes. "Prince Charming and Snow White were their code names. I'm pretty sure a lot more went down then I know – my parents won't tell me anything. I mean, why would you need code names if you're just having family problems?"

Ruby began jumping up and down in her seat, "Oh my god, Emma! Do you really not know what happened? There was this huge magical war, pretty much, on both King George's side and the Evil Queen's side. Your parents are pretty much royalty!"

"Ok," Emma said, the information swimming through her brain. There were a lot of things about her parents, but royal wasn't one of them. They lived in a modern, relatively upscale house in generally the middle of nowhere. Uncle Leroy, a dwarf, and his six brothers often came to visit them, but it's not like they had an entire kingdom they ruled. "How do you know more about my family's history than I do?"

"My mom fought with your mom! I'm pretty sure they were best friends! Next time you talk to your mom ask her about a Red Lucas and Peter Wolf, those are my parents. My mom was in the same house here as your mom, that's where they met." Ruby was so excited she was practically standing in her seat.

"Are you telling me I just became friends with the daughter of my mother's best friend?" Emma asked with an excited laugh.

Ruby squealed and grabbed Emma's hand, "Yes! This is going to be such an awesome year!"

* * *

Six years have passed since Emma's first day at Hogwarts.

After about a year of badgering, Emma's parents finally gave in and told her the details of their past. Turned out Emma really _was _royalty from both sides her family. Grandfather George's kingdom was failing and running out of gold. A merge of his family and a very rich family were supposed to take place with the arranged marriage of James and the other family's daughter. But when James died and David refused to marry the daughter because he was in love with Mary Margaret, George lost it. The King did everything in his power to get rid of David. First by cutting off his funding to go to school, then trying to disown him, and ultimately trying to have him killed.

Mary Margaret's story was no better. She explained that she was the daughter of a well-loved and humble King who asked Regina to marry him when Mary Margaret was a little girl. Regina wasn't always evil and she was actually a very sweet and kind young woman who saved her life once. But Mary Margaret found out that Regina was already in love with a stable boy and accidentally told Regina's mother. She later found out that Regina's mother killed the boy, insuring her marriage to the King. From then on, Regina blamed Mary Margaret for his death. While Mary Margaret was away to school, her father ended up dying a terrible and mysterious death. After his death, Regina took over the kingdom and tried to have Mary Margaret killed. One time becoming dangerously close until David rescued her.

That's when her and David ran off together to start a new life. But they could never _really _escape; one-by-one soldiers and bounties from both sides would try to get to them. So they eventually got a team together: Red and her Grandmother (who were werewolves), Leroy and his brothers, some fairies, and other friends they had made at Hogwarts. They fought back against King George first and overthrew him. David and Mary Margaret were still considered King and Queen of the land, but chose to live a more simple life. They decided to create a government of sorts that included the dwarves, Red and Peter, Sir Lancelot, and the fairies.

After hearing all of this, things became a little clearer to Emma. For one, her upbringing. While they lived in the wizard world on apparently their "land", there wasn't much magic done in her house. Her parents had learned magic from Hogwarts, but never finished their schooling. Especially after having to concentrate on their jobs, which Emma now knew was much more prestigious and complicated than she originally thought. Mary Margaret was very cautious when it came to magic, having seen Regina do horrible things with it. Emma was worried that if she continued learning magic and using it, she too would harness some kind of dark side. But her mother encouraged her that as long as she kept a pure heart and stayed kind, no evil could corrupt her. She kept her mother's words to heart throughout her years at Hogwarts.

Thanks to her parent's lineage, Emma soon realized just how well-known she really was. "The Charmings" and their heroic battle were so legendary it was actually included in the History books, despite it only happening a few decades ago.

Per Ruby's request to stay out of the limelight, Emma went by her first and middle name most of the time. She asked her teachers at the beginning of each year to call her Emma Swan. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by her parent's accomplishments; quite the opposite. She was proud to be the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. But she wanted to make a name for herself, one that wasn't just a coattail of her parent's.

And she had. Emma Swan was one of the top in her class and became a prefect for Ravenclaw in her fifth year. She was also a seeker on the Quidditch team, just like her father had been when he attended. She was very humble about her accomplishments, however, which earned her a great deal of respect among her fellow students and her teachers.

Ruby was her best friend, just as their mothers before them. After their union, Mary Margaret and Red reconnected. Ruby was also a werewolf, like her mother and grandmother before her. Ruby didn't change until her 15th birthday, something she was well aware and terrified of. Emma was there for her on nights when Ruby would get panic attacks from the anticipation. Luckily, Ruby's mother passed on her magical cloak that prevented her from turning until she was old enough to learn how to control her wolf form, like Red had. Mary Margaret told Emma how she helped Red when they were younger, and Emma in turn was there to help Ruby. Ruby's condition was a secret; werewolves weren't treated with much respect. Something Ruby dreamed of changing.

Emma sat in anticipation as the First Years were separated into their houses. This was a big year for Emma. This was her final year here at Hogwarts; when she graduated she would be the first person in her family to complete their schooling here. She also had to concentrate on her N.E.W.T. exam, the most important exam given at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw's Quidditch team had a real chance of winning this year, Emma was certain of it. And to top it all off, Emma had a real shot of being named Head Girl this year; something she'd been striving for ever since she heard about the position.

This was going to be quite a year for Emma Swan.

* * *

**I'd like to clarify a few things. First, this is not a Harry Potter/Once Upon a Time crossover. This is simply if there was a Hogwarts in a place like the Enchanted Forest. Second, it's not exactly the Enchanted Forest from the show. It's sort of a mash up of our world along with Enchanted Forest elements. Kind of like how in Harry Potter they have a Wizard world and Muggle world. Third, characters from Harry Potter will not make an appearance and the events from the books don't exist. Fourth, I realize that Ruby and Red are the same person in OUAT. But I've taken liberties of creating a sort of new character and making Ruby Red's daughter. Things aren't going to be _exactly _like OUAT. Fifth, the story is rated M for language and intimate moments, though more of that will appear in later chapters. **

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma!"

She jumped at the sound of her name being yelled in her ear.

"Ruby! What the hell?" she asked, her eye brows furrowed in question.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "I've been talking to you for like 5 minutes and you're not paying attention."

"Are you still talking about that Victor guy?" Emma asked, her eyes looking down the long table to see if he were anywhere in hearing range. When she saw him talking with a guy from Hufflepuff, she lowered her voice. Victor Whale was one strange bloke; always in the science department messing with potions and chemicals. Ruby had met him last year in one of her classes. While Ruby was far from shy, Victor was quite the opposite. Which was probably why he hadn't asked her out yet; though Ruby had a hard time understanding. "Just ask him out yourself why don't you?"

Ruby began to twirl a piece of her iconic red streak of hair as she looked over at him. "I don't know if he even likes me." She sighed, "maybe. He's talking to Jefferson right now, though. Better leave him be."

Emma shook her head at her best friend. Ruby had grown into a gorgeous young woman and was known to be quite the flirt. But she had a level of dignity that was probably rubbed on from Emma, who was a complete prude next to Ruby. Not that she didn't date or held up her nose to guys. She was friendly; which often times was misjudged as flirting to those of the opposite sex. So she grew cautious. Especially after a relatively bad relationship with a guy from Slytherin a few years back. So she was known not to accept many dates from potential suitors. No matter how hard Ruby protested.

"Anyway, how was your last week of summer? I know I saw you pretty much all break but how was the cabin by the lake? Did you ever get Henry out in the water?" Ruby asked, filling up her plate.

Emma giggled, recalling the events of her family's vacation. "Yeah, and it only took two days of him walking along the edge, then sticking his toes in, and finally getting all the way in. Once he was in we could barely get him out, he loved it so much."

"Aww! He's adorable. Did he ever stop asking you questions about school?"

"Yeah right. He's so anxious to start. Look at him jumping up and down as he's sitting there. I'm so relieved he got into Ravenclaw. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if I couldn't look out for him."

A noise from the front caught Emma and Ruby's attention away from their conversation. The Headmaster approached his podium as he welcomed all the new and returning students. He started by introducing the teachers, mostly for the sake of the First Years since the teachers rarely changed year-to-year. Emma scanned the table of teachers until her eyes reached a new face. A man with shiny skin and bright gray eyes in an alligator skin suit. He looked like a crocodile; someone Emma did not want to get on the wrong side of. He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned and looked at her. He smiled a sly and menacing smile that made her shiver and look away. She only looked at him again when the Headmaster introduced him.

"Professor Rumplestilskin Gold, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

He stood up and bowed, a large smile across his face.

"He gives me the creeps," Ruby whispered to Emma. Emma could do nothing but nod as the imp-like man's gaze once again turned to her as he took his seat.

She definitely didn't like him.

* * *

Emma was named Head Girl. The only person more ecstatic about it than Emma was Henry, who had jumped up and ran to his sister to give her a hug after it was announced. When she and Ruby got back to their room they spent a good 5 minutes screeching and jumping up and down at the excitement. Her housemates threw her a surprise congratulations party in their common room. Each student made their way to her to say their personal congrats. Emma's cheeks hurt from smiling so much; a problem she refused to complain about.

As the hours grew later, students began to disperse into their rooms. The only people still awake were the Sixth and Seventh Years who were well settled in. Emma began to clean up; as a prefect it was part of her responsibility to keep the common room in order. A boy sat in the corner of the room, reading by candle-light. She didn't recognize him right away, though he was sitting away from her. She went over to him.

"Excuse me, I was just cleaning up a little. Would you mind if I took these plates and cups?" she pointed to the trash sitting on the table next to him.

He finally turned towards her and her eye brows creased. She definitely didn't know this guy; though she was definitely going to start paying more attention. His eyes caught her attention first. They were the brightest blue she'd ever seen, especially against his dark eye lashes. They were so dark it almost looked like he was wearing eye liner. He was very handsome; _very _handsome. His thick black hair was parted in a messy comb over; definitely fixed that way. His face was scruffy; something she also assumed he did on purpose. He looked much older than seventeen, but that did happen to some few lucky kids. "Not at all," he said in a thick Irish accent. He gave her a playful smirk as his eye brow rose, blatantly checking her out.

She rolled her eyes. _Great, another one of those guys. _"Thank you." She picked up the trash and turned her back, hoping to avoid further conversation.

"Does one usually clean up the messes to a party thrown for them?"

She sighed, beggars can't be choosers. "Well, no one else is doing it."

"And it has nothing to do with the sense of responsibility you feel towards this house, being the Head Girl and all?" he asked, the smirk still resting on his mouth.

"Maybe a little. What's it to you?" she asked defensively. She didn't like people assuming they knew her; especially people she'd never met.

He chuckled, "Just an observation. I'm Killian," he held out his hand. "Killian Jones."

She checked out his hand before she took it, looking over the numerous rings. "Emma Swan," she shook his hand.

"Oh, I know who you are. Head Girl, remember? Everyone knows you."

She rose an eyebrow, "And yet I've never seen you before."

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough."

"No," she said defensively, "I've met every person in the house each year. Except you."

His smile widened, "My, you are a clever lass." He stood up and took a step closer to her. He was a few inches taller, but the way he looked down at her made her feel intimidated. "But you needn't worry. I'm new; first year at Hogwarts."

"_New_? Hogwarts doesn't get _new _students."

"Ah, quite right. But they do get transfers. Or at least, they let me. I must be special," he said softly, taking another step towards her.

She smiled, "Hmm, special. I bet. If you'll excuse me," she took a step backwards, "I have some cleaning up to do."

"Let me help," Killian said as he picked up a trash bag and began to collect more plates and cups.

A few minutes went by as they cleaned in silence. When the room was all straightened up, she and Killian were the last two in the common room. She felt a little nervous being here alone with him. She could feel him look at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. And of course, she stole glances at him when he wasn't looking.

"Thank you," she finally said when everything was put away. She pointed in the direction of her room, "I better get to bed. Goodnight, Killian. Welcome to Hogwarts."

He nodded and smiled, watching as she turned away to leave. "Goodnight, Emma Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days were a flash of school, studying, and Quidditch practice. She hardly had any down time. And what free time she did have she spent it with Ruby and Henry.

Henry was having the time of his life so far. He quickly became friends with most of the Ravenclaw First Years, as well as the students from the other houses that were in his classes. Emma knew he wouldn't discriminate the way some First Years thought they should. He'd always been very open and friendly to anyone he met. She was so proud of him.

Emma went looking for Henry after classes ended for the day, knowing Defense Against the Dark Arts was his last of the day. She looked around for him as she stood outside the room, but couldn't find him. Finally she located him. He was sitting on a bench outside, talking to an older student. Henry looked very into whatever conversation he was having, as he often did whenever he would get into his story telling. She finally noticed who it was he was speaking to: Killian Jones. She rose her eye brow. What was _he _doing talking to her brother?

"Miss Swan?"

She jumped at the sudden sound of her name. She turned to discover the owner of the voice. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher stood before her, his hands folded together in front of him. His sly-like smile stamped to his face. His voice was very high and cartoon-ish. Everything sounded like a joke with a strange high-pitch laugh at the end.

"We haven't been properly introduced," he extended his hand for her to take. "Professor Gold."

She shook his hand; his skin was hard and cold. "Emma. My brother has you; says you have a very eccentric teaching method."

"Ah, and who is your brother? I don't recall having another Swan on the roster," he asked dramatically.

"You wouldn't. I'm the only one in my family who goes by Swan. It's actually my middle name. Charming is my last name. My brother's name is Henry."

When she said her last name, his expression changed. His smile grew wider and his hands sat together at his fingertips against his chest. "Well, well, well. A _Charming_. Here in my presence. Yes, I know your brother. Smart lad." He looked Emma over in an almost inappropriate fashion. "Well, dearie. It's been an honor to meet you. Enjoy the rest of your day."

She shuddered when he left; the guy definitely gave her the creeps.

"What'd _he _want?"

Emma jumped at the voice behind her. What was with people sneaking up on her today? She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She'd recognize that Irish voice anywhere.

"Just wanted to say hi was all. Not a fan of the new teacher?" she asked, finally turning towards Killian.

"What gave you that idea?" he said plainly. He was still looking in the direction Professor Gold had gone.

She cocked her head and looked him over. His face was sour; his expression blank. "Just a hunch."

He finally looked at Emma; his expression softened. "We just got off to a bad start. I don't trust him." She rose an eye brow. "If he does anything, Swan, you let me know."

"I think I can take care of myself, Jones," she scoffed.

"Hey," he put his hand on her arm. Her breath hitched at the contact and the intense look he was giving her. "I'm serious. I have no doubt that you're a tough enough lass to take care of yourself. But just in case – I'm here."

Her first instinct was to nod and say thank you. With her reputation and parent's reputation, people often assumed that she didn't need anyone's help. Something she grew up realizing – so she learned how to defend herself. Though she had a number of friends and acquaintances, Ruby was really her only true friend. She was pretty much a sister and the only person she 100% relied on besides her family.

Especially after her bad relationship, she was very cautious which guys she let into her friend circle. And she never got close enough to open up completely. So what Killian was telling her – the hidden promise that went along with his words – it was definitely something she'd never experienced before.

Suspicion kicked in. _Get ahold of yourself_, Emma thought. "I think I'll be better off on my own, thanks. Have a good day," she said, walking away.

"Who was that?" Graham Humbert approached her as she turned the corner in the direction she'd seen Henry go.

Graham was the Head Boy. They had introduced themselves to each other on the first day of classes. She'd known of Graham: he was a Gryffindor, Keeper on their Quidditch team, prefect for his house, stickler for the rules though he was known to be a bit adventurous. He was very handsome and very popular; but it was his personality that made Emma like him so much. He was humble and kind as well as smart and funny. He was very relaxing to talk to and he made Emma feel very secure when she was with him. And he was Irish. What was it with all the handsome Irish menfolk she'd been meeting lately?

"Killian Jones. Seventh year Ravenclaw, though this is technically his first year here at Hogwarts. He's a transfer," she replied.

"_Transfer_?" he reacted the same way she had. "Does Hogwarts have transfers?"

"Apparently," she said plainly. She finally spotted Henry talking with a group of First Years. "Hey Graham, I'm going to go talk to my brother. See you tomorrow after dinner?"

Graham smiled brightly, "Definitely! Got a lot of Head stuff to talk about."

She giggled and waved goodbye.

* * *

Emma got back to the common room after curfew. She was embarrassed and hoped no one would be around to witness her breaking the rules. She already knew Ruby would tease her for the next week about it.

But she and Graham had lost track of time in their meeting. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed that hard with someone who wasn't Ruby. Emma found herself really starting to like Graham; whether they were romantic feelings or not was still a mystery. She didn't want to push anything. He seemed like a good enough guy, but Emma wasn't ready to give up her heart so easily.

When she walked in the common room she scanned the place: no one. She sighed in relief.

"A little late for you to be out and about, isn't it Swan?"

Her sigh got caught in her throat. Killian rose from the chair he'd been sitting in that faced away from her in the back. He had a book in his hands; the guy obviously liked to read.

"I, uh, wasn't expecting anyone to still be awake," she said nervously. She wasn't sure if she were nervous because she'd been caught or because Killian was moving closer to her. Her brain hoped for the former; though her heart couldn't shake the latter.

He looked her over. She couldn't tell if he was checking her out or checking to make sure she was ok.

"I was in a meeting," she had the sudden urge to want to explain her situation to him. Though she knew she didn't _have _to explain anything. But a part of her wanted him to understand that she was in fact ok and she hadn't been doing anything bad.

His eye brow rose in curiosity, "A meeting?"

"Yeah, between me and the Head Boy. To talk about leadership stuff."

"Who's the Head Boy?"

She wasn't sure if she spied a hint of jealousy in his voice, "Graham Humbert. Nice guy."

"I'm sure," he said coldly. "A nice guy doesn't keep you up past curfew and make you break the rules."

She smirked, "What, are you jealous or something?"

He chuckled, taking a few steps closer to her. She wasn't sure if he thought he was intimidating her like he had that first night. But this time, she wasn't going anywhere. She stood her ground as he placed himself just a few inches in front of her. Though she couldn't deny the sudden increase in speed of her heart rate.

"Oh dear, Swan. Me? Jealous of some _boy_? Please. He is no concern of mine."

"Good," she replied, "Because _you_ are no concern of mine, Jones."

He smirked, looking down at her. His eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, and when they did her mouth involuntarily parted. His eyes moved back up to hers. "Oh, I think we both know that's not entirely the case."

He took another step closer. "It's getting late," she said softly. "Shouldn't we be getting to bed?"

"Mmm," he hummed, "I was thinking the same thing."

He leaned in closer, she could practically feel him against her though they were still an inch apart. He was a breath away and she felt some kind of magnetic pull towards him. "I thought nice guys don't keep you up past curfew and make you break the rules?" she breathed out softly, scanning his face for some kind of understanding of what his intentions were.

He smiled, looking down at her lips again, "I'm not exactly a nice guy."

It happened too quickly; she had absolutely no control over her body. She cupped his face with her hands and pulled his lips to hers in a hungry and forceful kiss. It took him only a second to respond to her sudden action. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into him as her hands found their way through the back of his hair.

As quickly as it started, it ended. He pushed himself away from her, gasping for air as he closed his eyes. "Fuck," he breathed out. He groaned and ran his hands fiercely through his hair.

She stood there confused, wondering what was wrong. Had she been a bad kisser? Had she been too forward? Had she made a mistake? Did he just change his mind?

"I can't do this," he finally said after catching his breath. He could barely look her in the eye as he collected his book and stormed out of the common room.

Leaving her alone, confused, and angry.


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been about a month since Emma had last spoken to Killian. She was angry that he had not only rejected her, but refused to give an explanation and then avoided her at all cost. If he didn't like her, he should just man up and tell her instead of acting like a child trying to avoid cooties.

It didn't matter – or that's what she'd told herself every time she caught herself thinking about it. She didn't _need _to be thinking about him. She had other things to worry about this year than some _boy_.

Ruby had been bugging her for the past couple of weeks to give Graham a chance; especially after she started dating Victor. She was practically pleading with Emma to bring Graham along so they could double date or something. But Emma just shrugged her off.

She liked Graham, she really did. And she could tell that he liked her. But she didn't want to start anything that could jeopardize their existing relationship. Graham and her were supposed to be the model examples of Hogwarts students. She definitely didn't need any kind of drama or gossip to spoil that.

"Hey, Kelly," Emma asked one of the Ravenclaw First Years, "have you seen Henry anywhere?"

"Not since Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Gold asked him to stay after; I'm not sure what for though. I don't know if he's still there or not."

"Thank you," Emma said with a smile, though her insides turned at the mention of Professor Gold.

She walked to his classroom and knocked on the door. When no one answered, she tested the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't. She cautiously walked through the doorway, announcing herself. "Professor Gold?" She scanned the room until her eyes fell on Henry's backpack sitting on one of the desks. She went over to it and picked it up, inspecting the items inside and wondering where her little brother was.

She was getting nervous. Why couldn't she find her brother and why was his bag and all his stuff just sitting on the desk in an empty classroom?

"What are you doing here?"

She spun around and found Killian standing in the open doorway. "I was looking for my brother. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"I don't know, I've never met your brother."

"Don't lie to me," she was starting to get angry. Her brother was missing and now Killian was lying to her. "I saw you talking to him at the beginning of the year."

"Henry? Henry's your brother?" he asked, genuinely confused. Emma was usually good at telling when people were lying. Emma nodded. "But you don't have the same last name?"

She rolled her eyes. "Swan isn't my real last name. It's my middle name, but it's what I've chosen to go by since I started here. Now, I know you know who I'm talking about. Have you seen him?"

His expression changed as he listened to her talk. "No, but I know where he is." He walked hastily toward her and before she could react he grabbed her arm. He pulled her out of the classroom and walked outside. No one was around, they'd all gathered in the Hall for dinner.

"Let go of me!" she said, trying to tug away from him. "I have to find my brother!"

His grip on her arm was too tight and only clenched tighter the harder she pulled away. "That's what I'm trying to do, Swan! Trust me!"

"Trust you?! I don't even _know_ you!" she yelled louder.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, you're just going to have to get over that tiny detail for the time being. We have to go."

"Go where?" she asked, realizing that at that moment she was being abducted and taken off the school grounds towards the water.

"My boat," he said, a gleam in his eyes as he smiled.

They walked for a few more minutes along the water line. Emma didn't pull as much and Killian's grip had loosened. They approached an empty harbor.

She rose her eye brow as they walked along the dock. "Where the hell is this boat, Jones? And why the hell did you drag me out here when I need to find my brother?"

Killian rolled his eyes and pointed in front of him as he stopped. There was nothing there. "Try something new, darling. It's called trust." _Ok, this guy had definitely lost it, _Emma thought. He extended his leg over the edge of the dock and moved his balance to that foot. For a fraction of a second Emma felt her heart leap from her chest as she expected Killian to walk off the dock and into the ocean, taking her along with him.

But instead, he was standing above the water. She watched as he pulled her with him, slowly beginning to disappear as he climbed whatever invisible staircase he was on. Her mouth fell open as she also walked up the stairs and a boat suddenly appeared.

Not just a boat; a ship.

Killian watched as Emma stood speechless, taking in her surroundings. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Emma yelled. She'd had enough. She was tired of being pulled around and tired of him keeping whatever secrets he was keeping.

"We will have time for pleasantries later. We have to get going if we're going to catch up with your brother," Killian said, jumping around the ship and pulling on ropes. Emma had no idea what it was he was doing until the sheet on the mast fell into place, causing Emma to jump.

Emma couldn't find her words as she watched Killian flow throughout the ship easily setting it up to set sail. After just a few minutes, Killian stood behind the helm and began to steer the ship away from the dock.

When the castle began to disappear in the distance, she finally turned back to Killian. He began to pull off his robes; underneath he had on leather pants and a red vest with a black blouse underneath. "What are you?" she joked with a chuckle, "Some kind of pirate?"

He smiled and looked down at her, an eye brow raised. "Aye lass."

Her smile dropped, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry to disappoint, darling."

"What's a _pirate _doing in a wizard school?" She asked, finally getting the nerve to walk up the stairs and stand next to him as he steered the ship. His gaze lowered, as if he were contemplating telling her. She walked closer, "You basically kidnapped me away from my school, put me on a boat, and now you're sailing away to god knows where and the only information you've given me is that you know where Henry is and you're a damn pirate. You owe me an explanation, dammit!"

He took a deep breath and finally looked at her. "You're right." She was surprised. She assumed he would fight with her a little longer until they were far enough away from the castle to where she felt completely abducted. "I'm not a real student; I wasn't a transfer or anything. I don't even have any bloody magic. So I snuck in, disguised myself as a student."

"Why?" she asked.

"Rumplestilskin."

Her brow creased, "Professor Gold?"

"Aye. Otherwise known as The Dark One. Not very infamous around here, but where I'm from he's a terrible and very powerful man. I've been hunting him for ages; finding his weaknesses so that one day I can bring an end to him. I found out that he'd been trying to find a boy that was key to finding his lost son. Some boy from a prophesy he'd been given. The boy was from the Charming family; that's why I snuck into the Ravenclaw house to keep an eye on him. That's why you saw me talking to him that school day. I was trying to warn him about Rumplestilskin's true nature. But Henry refused to believe that anyone was bad or capable of such evil."

"What does he want with my brother?" Emma asked aggressively. Who the hell was trying to mess with _her _family?

Killian shook his head, "I don't have the details of the prophesy. Just that Rumplestilskin believes him to be the key to finding the son he lost ages ago."

"Why do you want to kill Rumplestilskin?"

Killian looked away from Emma, "It's personal."

"Obviously," she said sarcastically. "But your personal business now involves the livelihood of my little brother and myself. You want me to trust you? Be honest with me."

He sighed, his grip on the wheel had tightened. "He killed my love in cold blood, ok? I seek revenge. He took my future away from me. He's a monster; a crocodile. And I will not rest until I end him."

Emma grew quiet. She wasn't sure what to say after that. "How do you know all of this about him? Like the prophesy and his son being lost?"

"Pirate, remember?" he said with a smirk. "I've done my fair share of combing the waters and finding the right people. I've spent a great deal of time dedicated to this."

"How old are you?" she asked curiously.

"That's a difficult question."

"Difficult?" her eye brow rose. "I wasn't aware that counting the number of years you've been alive was such a complicated question."

Killian smirked, "Well, after the 300th year the number starts to get a little hazy."

Emma's mouth dropped, "300? You are _not _300 years old."

"I look good for my age, don't I?" he winked. "I was in a place where time stood still and I didn't age. So I still look in my 20's."

"I _knew _you looked older than a Seventh Year," she said, shaking her head.

His smile dropped. "That's right. I keep forgetting you're just a child."

"Excuse me," Emma interrupted. "I am not a child."

"You're a seventeen year old _girl_."

She took a step closer to him and pointed at him, "And in one week I will be an eighteen year old _woman_."

"Eighteen is nothing," he said, shaking his head. "You're still a child. Don't get me wrong, Swan, you're one hell of a girl. Bold, passionate, smart, and gorgeous. Too beautiful and mature looking for your own good. I gave in to the temptation once; but I can't allow myself to think that way about you."

She scoffed, "Who says I want you to, Jones? I'm not in to old guys, anyways."

Killian chuckled, taking a few steps closer to her, "Right. That's why _you_ were the one who kissed me that night."

One step in and she was an inch away from him. She looked up and watched as his expression dropped from intimidating and playful to serious as he looked from her eyes to her lips. She smiled and whispered, "I must have been releasing some of the sexual tension built up from being with Graham earlier that night. You just happened to be there," his eyes narrowed and a frown formed on his mouth. "Moment of weakness. Won't happen again."

He made a growl-like noise, "Like hell." He pulled her face to his, kissing her forcefully. His lips against hers fought for dominance as she began to kiss back. It took her breath away as she gasped for air after he'd released her. "Fuck," he said out of breath. He slammed his fist against the helm, "Dammit, Swan!"

"_You _did the kissing that time, Jones. Not me!" she replied, also trying to catch her breath.

"You're right," he said calmly. "I'm sorry. We need to concentrate; no more distractions."

She got the feeling he was talking about her specifically distracting him. Something she almost smiled at but had to save face. She was supposed to be mad at him; hell, he'd abducted her for god's sake. "Where _are _we going?"

A smile spread across Killian's face, "Neverland."


	5. Chapter 5

"You've got to be kidding me," Emma said sarcastically, growing tired of Killian's games. "_Neverland_?"

Killian smirked, "What? You don't believe in such a place?"

"I believe that there's the legend of Neverland, but not that there's a physical place. A place that you can only get to by flying towards the stars? Give me a break," she said with a scoff.

"Are you telling me that a wizard who attends a magical school doesn't believe that a place like Neverland can exist?" he said with an eyebrow raised. He really needed to stop doing that with his eyebrows; it was very distracting.

She shook her head, "All the magical things I do and I've seen come from here. You're asking me to believe in an entire different world. One that contains some reckless child in a place where time stands still."

"Well I hate to break it to you darling, but the legend is true. How else do you expect someone 300 years of age to look this good?" he gave her a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Jones. I spy a few wrinkles and gray hairs that give you away."

"What?!" Killian ran his hands through his hair and Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing at his panic. "Very funny, Swan."

She set Henry's book bag that'd she'd been carrying on the floor and began to take off her robe. The sun was close to setting, but she felt confined in the long fabric and needed to breathe easier. She'd been freaking out about her brother being abducted and her own abduction and she just needed to not feel weighed down.

Killian watched her as she did so; not in the obvious way that he had checked her out when they first met, but she still noticed. She was wearing her uniform: the simple white button-up shirt, blue stripped tie, black cardigan, black skirt, and black tights. Her hair, which had been tied up in a ponytail, was beginning to give her a headache so she pulled the tie off. Her long blonde curls cascaded down her back as she ran her fingers through it to get out some of the knots.

She looked up to find Killian looking at her, totally entranced in what she was doing. She held up her hands, "What?"

Killian shook his head and turned his attention back toward the water. "Nothing," he replied quietly.

She moved a little closer to him, wanting to see what the view was from behind the helm. "So, how do we get to Neverland? Are you going to get this ship to fly or something?"

Killian chuckled, reaching into a small pocket purse connected to his belt. He pulled out a small, clear item and handed it to her. "A _bean_?"

"Aye. Not just any bean. A magic bean grown by the Giants. They open portals to other lands, like Neverland."

Emma nodded; seemed plausible enough. She'd always heard that the Giants grew magic beans, though she didn't really know what they did. "And you're sure that's where Professor Gold took Henry?"

"Positive, lass. We are going to get your brother back, I promise," he said, turning his head back to look her in the eye as he spoke.

There was no hint of a lie in his eyes, but she was too cautious. "What's in this for you, Jones? You say you're out to kill Rumplestilskin. How is keeping my brother away from him so he won't be able to find his son going to accomplish that?"

He turned around and leaned against the wheel, crossing his arms. "I happen to know that his son doesn't want to be found. I'm not exactly in the boy's favor but I have met him and spent a little time with him. He's among the Lost Boys now; which isn't exactly a good thing."

"Not a good thing? I thought the Lost Boys were supposed to be a bunch of little boys who followed Peter Pan around everywhere?"

Killian shook his head, "Well, they're not exactly _little_. They're sort of teenagers; your age. They're reckless and dangerous with no sense of right or wrong. They do whatever they want under the rule of Pan, who is the worst of them all."

"So why is his son with the Lost Boys if they're so chaotic?" Emma asked, not liking the sound of her brother being taken to a land like this.

"I suppose they won't let him go; they often hold boys captive who Pan brings from your world. Pan will steal their shadows, which ultimately control the person."

"That's terrible," Emma breathed. "I always thought Neverland was supposed to be this magical and happy world for children to release their inner-most imagination?"

Killian frowned, "Sounds like a lovely tale. But the truth is a bit more gruesome. It's true that Neverland can be a wonderful place, but only if you're a child and in the company of the fairies. The land can be dark and dangerous for adults; especially at night. Beast roam the island, mermaids infest the seas, and the Lost Boys run wild throughout the land. The native Indians are the only ones who can stop the Boys from causing too much chaos, but they mainly stick to their own side of the island."

"You still haven't answered my question. What's in it for you?"

Killian paused and inspected Emma, searching for an understanding of her distrust. He sighed, finally revealing his true purpose for all this, "I spent most of my years searching for a way to defeat the Dark One. My time spent with his son taught me of a blade. The only magical weapon that can kill him once and for all. It's rumored that the blade is hidden in a cove somewhere in your land and only a child born from True Love can enter the cove, vanquish the beast inside, and retrieve the weapon. In all my years of searching, the kind of True Love that creates this kind of strong magic is so rare that only one couple in history makes the cut. Prince Charming and Snow White."

"My _parents_?" Emma exclaimed.

"You've heard of their story, correct? You know of the wars they fought and the bounds they leaped just to be together. There came a point where Snow White sacrificed herself to the Evil Queen just to save the Prince when the Queen had held him captive. Snow White ate a poisoned apple that contained the sleeping curse; your mother was practically dead." Emma's mouth fell in astonishment to his tale. Why had her parents left out this part of their story? Her mother had mentioned that Regina came close to killing her once, but Emma never imagined that this was how it happened. "It wasn't until the Prince showed up and kissed her that their True Love broke the curse, waking Snow White. You and your brother are the products of the magic. True Love personified."

Emma grew angry, "And you were going to use _my little brother _to find your damn weapon and put him in danger for your own revenge?!"

Killian dropped his head and sighed, "I knew that the Charming's had a son who would be leaving for school this year and that Rumplestilskin would find a way to infiltrate the school to get to him. That's why I snuck in and put myself in the same house as Henry. When I learned of his age, I backed off of my original plan to recruit him to my quest and instead decided to keep an eye on him."

"What a hell of a job you did," a sour hiss dripped from her words.

"You're right. I got distracted," he peered up at her in an innocent act of motioning to her. _She _distracted him? "I'm sorry, but I promise I will get him back."

"Ok," Emma nodded. "How long until we get to wherever we're going?"

Killian grinned, "It'll take about two weeks until we make port at a village where my crew is stationed. Once we pick them up we will use the bean to open a portal to take us to Neverland."

"We're going with a pirate crew?"

Killian must have sensed the unease in her voice. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. The contact made her skin feel like it was on fire, causing her breath to hitch. His expression was soft and his eyes demanded her attention. "You needn't worry, Swan. You'll be under my protection; no harm will come to you. You have my word."

A sigh of relief overtook her as she took his words to heart. Maybe she was trying something new after all…


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been a week since Killian and Emma set sail. After the first day, Emma became sea sick, not used to the constant up and down motion the boat was moving on the water. Killian had done his best to help ease her discomfort. After four more days, Emma could walk away from the side of the boat without immediately running back and throwing her head over the edge.

Killian had teased her relentlessly afterwards about how long it took her to get her sea legs.

The last two days had consisted of Killian teaching Emma how to sail and how to maneuver around the ship. She was a quick learner, something that he didn't fail to notice. She caught him watching her intently as she would practice whatever he'd just taught her; a few times she noticed a small smile. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was proud of her.

After the first couple of days it finally hit her that no one knew where she was. Ruby would be freaking out; which would soon get back to her parents. What if they thought the worst? What if they thought she was dead? She'd send a message when they made port, she promised.

While she was sick she spent most of her nights falling asleep on deck next to the edge of the ship; that is, when she could sleep. The few times she woke up in the morning she found a blanket had been draped over her some time throughout the night. No words were spoken about it from either Killian or Emma; both were too stubborn to be the first to bring it up.

Tonight it was raining hard, so Emma and Killian were held up in the captain's quarters. Emma sat in the large chair on the other side of his desk while Killian sat in his own chair. He was going over his maps, something Emma tried to show interest in but her attention was failing. She was tired and felt her eyes begin to droop. She pulled her robe over her chest and moved her head to a comfortable position.

"Just one more week, Swan, and we'll be at our destination," Killian said, still looking down at his maps.

"Mmm," she hummed in response, her eyes finally closing for the final time that night.

Killian looked up, expecting some kind of sly remark or witty comeback; something they did regularly. "Swan?"

* * *

The next morning she woke up with her head against a pillow and her legs stretched out. She looked around, half expecting to find herself in her own bedroom at Hogwarts. Instead she realized she was in the captain's quarters – in Killian's bed. She looked around for Killian, but there was no one in the room besides her.

She got out of bed and stretched; that'd been the best night of sleep she'd had since being on the ship. She was wearing the same thing she'd had on when they left, her uniform. She'd taken off the tie near the beginning of the week along with her tights. During the day when the sun was high, black tights were just too much to handle. So she was left with her white button-up shirt and black skirt; she adjusted the clothes before she left the cabin.

Emma walked out the door to find Killian pulling on some ropes down at the front of the ship. She stood against the deck and looked down at him, watching as he worked. He was still in his leather pants but this time he had on a loose white puffy shirt. She couldn't help but giggle; it was almost too cliché.

"Enjoying the view, lass?" Killian called up to her when her laugh caught his attention.

"Could you _be _any more of a pirate?" she said with a smirk.

He smiled and Emma couldn't help but wonder how a pirate could have such white teeth. "It's in my blood; I'm a natural at it." He finally tied everything up and made his way back up the steps towards her. "The weather's telling this morning; I had to start getting the ship prepared for a storm."

"A storm? Will that slow us down any?" Emma asked. The more time that passed between her brother disappearing and them finding him was increasing her doubt in their quest.

Killian shook his head, "I've started to tie everything up and prepare her for what the weather should bring. The Jolly Roger has been through much worse than just a storm so I think we'll make it ok. As long as there isn't any damage we should stay on course. Fear not, love."

"Don't call me love," Emma smirked. "When will it start to rain?"

"A few hours at best. Hopefully it won't last long. I have a few more things to teach you to get the ship ready. Did you notice the bread and glass of water that was on the desk for you?" Killian asked, opening the door and stepping inside the cabin.

"I didn't. Hey, by the way. How is it that you've been living at Hogwarts for months, but when we suddenly get back to the ship there's an entire kitchen filled with food and drinks that haven't spoiled or gone stale?" Emma asked, following him in and taking the bread from him.

Killian chuckled, "I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to ask that. The Jolly Roger was sort of enchanted. You can't spend 300 years in on a magical island without being prepared. I got on the good side of a sorceress who enchanted the ship to outlast the harshest of conditions, a kitchen whose contents never spoil, and an invisible shield for when I need to hide my vessel. There are a few other quarks, but that should answer your question nicely."

"If the ship can withstand the harshest conditions, then what are we preparing?" Emma asked as Killian led her towards the back of the ship.

"Old habits die hard," he grinned. "But it's always better to be safe than sorry. Just because the ship is _supposed _to withstand any conditions doesn't mean that I'm going to take a chance of it falling victim to a small storm."

* * *

"This is what you call a small storm?!" Emma yelled over the loud thunder and waves splashing against the boat. The wind was so strong that Emma's hair was blowing in her face and she could barely see.

"I may have miscalculated the intensity of the storm a little!" Killian yelled back, finishing the job that they had been working on while Emma collected the supplies to bring inside.

"A little?!"

"Come on, Swan! Before we fall overboard!" He walked in front of her as they made their way back to the front of the ship towards the deck. A particularly strong gust of wind was too much for Emma as she slipped on a relatively large puddle on the floor. "Swan!" Killian turned around and saw Emma struggling to pick up all the things she'd dropped. He bent down and started to collect all that he could and helped Emma stand up. He didn't let go of her hand until they made it up the stairs and into his cabin.

They were both out of breath from running across the ship. Every piece of Emma's clothing was sticking to her skin, as was Killian's shirt. She could see the outline of his chest and arm muscles as he put everything away and began lighting some candles throughout the room.

When Killian finally turned to look at Emma his eyes began to scan down her body. Her shirt, much like his, wasn't leaving much of what was underneath to the imagination. His eyes quickly moved down to her legs, "Emma, you're hurt."


	7. Chapter 7

She shook her head, trying to bring herself out of her trance. Killian kneeled down in front of her and pressed a rag to her knee.

"Ouch!" she yelped, finally looking down at her legs. She hadn't even noticed she was hurt, or that she'd scrapped the crap out of her knees when she fell.

"Why don't you sit on the desk?" Killian asked softly, still down on his knees. She took a couple steps back and cleared a spot on the desk for her to sit where she wouldn't get any of his papers wet from her clothes.

Now she was watching as Killian began cleaning off the blood that smeared across her legs. One hand held the back bottom of her thigh while the other was using the rag to clean off the smeared blood. His hands on her legs brought an entirely new sensation as he carefully touched her.

She wasn't completely inexperienced; not like a lot of the girls in her house. She had only had one boyfriend; though they did date for an entire year. He was her first date, her first kiss, and the first to ever touch her intimately. They never went all the way, however; she hadn't felt ready. She was young and naïve; and unfortunately that cost her heart.

Emma couldn't find any words at the moment. No snarky remark, no sarcastic retort. She could only sit and watch mindlessly as this soaking wet pirate tended to each of her legs. When he moved to the right leg, she immediately missed the warmth of his touch on her left. She wanted him to touch both of her legs – she wanted him to touch her everywhere.

The urge to reach out and touch _him _overtook her when she stared down at his see-through shirt. She wanted to pull it off of him and run her hands across his damp skin.

When his eyes looked up at hers, she jumped; scared that he had infiltrated her thoughts. She felt blushed, then when she realized she was blushing it made her blush harder.

"All better," he said softly. He was still on his knees in front of her, one hand rest around her calf.

"You called me Emma," she finally said. In all the time they'd spoken, Killian had never said her name nor her his. They'd always used last names or he would use his little pet names that she couldn't stand.

His mouth parted and his eyes quickly looked down at her lips before he looked back up to her eyes. "Did I?"

"Thank you," she looked down at her clean knees, then to his hand still on her leg. "For this."

She wasn't sure what exactly she'd meant by this. Helping her fix her knees, helping her find her brother, or just him being here with her.

He looked down at her knees and must have realized that his hand was still on her leg. He snatched it back to him and blushed slightly. If Emma hadn't been studying his face at that moment, she probably wouldn't have noticed it.

"You should, um, probably get out of those wet clothes," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he finally got off the floor.

She stayed sitting on the desk, "You should, too. I don't need my pirate getting sick."

"_Your _pirate?" he said with a smirk as he opened a drawer in his dresser.

Emma turned bright red, she hadn't meant for that to come out that way. "I just meant – I mean," she fumbled with her words. "You're the pirate here; you know how to run the ship. If I lost you I wouldn't know how to operate this thing."

"Oh, that's not true. You're learning the ropes around here quickly! Pretty soon you'll be able to run the entire ship on your own," he said, reassuringly. "But I won't give you the opportunity to be on your own. Here," he threw her a pair of dry clothes. "There's a tunic and pants. The shirt is probably large enough to cover everything, but there's some pants in case that's not comfortable. I'm not sure what you prefer to sleep in."

He began to pull off his shirt. Emma's eyes scanned his bare back. The muscles were impeccable. She _knew _he was muscular; you couldn't man a ship like this on your own without having some kind of strength. But seeing it; being close enough to reach out and run her fingers along the muscles was something else.

"I would step out to give you some privacy to change," he said as he turned around to face her, looking over her body once again. She did the same to him, looking at the spread of hair that grew across his muscular chest; wondering how it would feel to run her fingers through it. "But, um… It's still storming. I have a divider in the corner you can change behind if you'd like."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded, finally jumping off the desk. She took the clothes and a candle, moving the divider so she would have room to change behind. What she didn't know was that the candle had created a silhouette of her body against the thin fabric of the divider. Killian, however, did notice.

He couldn't turn his eyes away as he watched Emma unbutton her shirt and peel it from her body. Next was her bra, which she undid and draped across the divider. When she turned he could see the outline of her breasts and her hard nipples. He knew he should have turned away then, but he didn't. He was, after all, a pirate. She then unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her body until she was able to step out of it. When he finally saw her entire bare outline, he couldn't take it anymore.

He turned away counted to himself, thinking about fish guts and seaweed and his nasty crew as he finished changing into some undergarments. Normally he slept in just briefs, but he wasn't sure how he should dress for the company. So he threw on a pair of loose cloth pants over top, like the ones he'd given Emma.

"You know what I just realized?" Killian suddenly yelled out to Emma, turning around grabbing two glasses, which he filled with the jug of wine he had on his desk. He thought about going for the rum, but assumed that would be too strong.

Emma walked out from behind the divider in nothing but his long shirt, obviously having opted out of wearing the pants. "What?"

Killian stared at her for a good 10 seconds before he coughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Um… Well, I just realized. You said when we first set sail that it was your birthday in a week. It's been a week. Happy Birthday," he held up the glass for her to take.

She smiled wide; something that he had only seen her do whenever she finally got something he was teaching her down. "I completely forgot it was my birthday today." She took the glass from him. He held up his for a toast.

"I hope you like wine," he said with a grin, obviously proud of himself for remembering her birthday.

"Wine? That's not very pirate of you," she smirked, taking a drink of it. It was bitter and the initial taste of it made her tongue sting. She had had wine at dinner some nights with her parents and other alcohol the few times that Ruby talked her into going out on the weekends. But she would definitely consider herself a light-weight.

"I have some rum if you'd prefer; but I wasn't sure if you could handle it," he teased with a wink, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

She followed suit, sitting next to him. "When's your birthday?"

He dropped his head and rose an eye brow, thinking about her question. "Hmm. I can't remember. It's been decades – no wait, centuries – since I last celebrated a birthday."

"You are getting old if you can't even remember your own birthday," she teased, giving him a slight nudge with her elbow.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't test me, Swan."

She giggled, "How about this. Since you can't remember your birthday, why don't you celebrate yours today? We can celebrate together," she said, raising her nearly empty cup.

Killian smiled. Not his cheesy grin or his cheeky smirk. But a real, joyful smile. Emma could only smile in return. "Deal," he held up his cup to hers and tapped it. A loud clash of thunder caused Emma to jump, grabbing Killian's arm. He chuckled, looking down at her hand on his arm. "It was just the storm," he said softly, placing his hand on top of her lightly.

She looked down at his hand on hers and then up until her eyes met his. His bright blue eyes were prying into her cloudy green ones and she couldn't look away. She felt his thumb start to slowly rub against her wrist and her heart beat increased. His eyes looked down to her lips; something she noticed he did often. She bit her lip, becoming self-conscious. "Swan," he sighed, leaning in slightly towards her, "What am I going to do with you?"

Emma smirked, "You're a pirate, Jones." She leaned in towards him. "I'm sure you can think of something."

He filled in the gap between them, crashing his lips against hers. Her hand moved up his arm until she made it to his hair. She ran his fingers through his locks and tugged gently. He groaned against her mouth as his hands moved to cup her face and pull her closer. Their lips pushed and pulled against each other much like the waves against the ship. "Emma," he said between kisses, "What are you doing to me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Killian gripped Emma's waist tight as he pulled her into him, her torso molding against his. His fingers became braided into her hair as he held her face against his; as if he were scared she'd slip away. She wrapped her legs around him as she found herself sitting in his lap.

He hummed against her lips as she felt his tongue begin to run across her bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly and he wasted no time invading her mouth with his tongue as she did the same. When his hands began to slowly slide their way down her body, she whimpered slightly causing his grip to tighten, pulling her even closer to him.

"Wait," he pulled his face away from hers, but kept his arms wrapped around her. Both of them were breathing heavy and Emma refused to pull any further away from him. "This isn't right. I – I don't want to take advantage of you. You're just a child."

Emma lifted his head up until his eyes met hers. "If you keep calling me a child, I'm going to have to prove to you all the ways that I am in fact a woman." She moved against him slightly and felt how her body had affected him. By doing so, he closed his eyes and groaned, dropping his head backwards some. She wrapped her hands around his face and kissed him gently, "I'm a big girl, Jones. You aren't taking advantage of me. If I didn't _want _to be here, I wouldn't."

"Thank the gods," he growled, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, only to throw her onto the bed. She couldn't contain her giggles as he pushed himself over her and kissed her passionately once again, pulling her body onto his until she couldn't feel anything but him.

She began to move her hands across his arms, climbing the mountains of his muscles until she landed in the valley of his chest. Running her fingers through his chest hair, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. When she did smile, he must have felt it because he pulled away from her slightly and looked down at her, smiling as well. Not his usually cheeky smile, but a sweet smile that glowed in a different way as he looked down at her.

He bent down and began to kiss her cheek, then left a trail of kisses from her ear to her neck. His stubble around his mouth played against her sensitive skin. As he did so, he moved his hand to the leg that she had wrapped around him, pulling him even closer to her. Soon he found a sensitive spot of her neck that caused her breath to hitch. She felt him smile against her skin at her reaction to him. His hand slid up her leg until he reached the edge of her shirt.

A surge ran through her when he reached there, as he began to pull the shirt up with him as his hand ventured upward. He got to her stomach, where his thumb began to circle around her skin. When he made his way to her chest, her nipples were already hard from a mixture of the cold air, the rain, and Killian's burning touch to her skin. His thumb ran across her breast in an almost playful-like manor that made her whimper. He hummed as he looked up at her face, smiling and looking totally enamored by her body.

In one swift move with just a lift of her back, he removed her shirt and threw it across the room. He looked down at her and only touched her bare skin with his eyes. Growing self-conscious under his gaze, she felt herself blush and bite her lip as she watched him watch her. He looked up at her and smiled, "Beautiful," he whispered.

Emma smiled, but she didn't want to be worshiped. There was time for that later. Right now she was intoxicated by Killian: his touch, his scent, his closeness, everything. He owned her senses and totally consumed her. She reached up and kissed him passionately, pulling her now bare flesh to his.

He seemed to understand her drive as he began to kiss her back with just as much fire. She moved her hands down his stomach to the top of his briefs, running her finger along the edge.

"Bloody hell," he swore against her lips as his grip around her tightened, obviously affected by where her fingers were and where they were traveling. She smiled smugly and began to tug his pants down. With his help, they managed to discard the clothing and throw it somewhere near her shirt.

Bare flesh against bare flesh. They both took a moment to gaze upon each other's body as Emma became awestruck by his physique. He looked up at her and swallowed hard, "Are you sure about this?"

She smirked as she reached up and ran her hands through his hair. At her touch he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "Just… be gentle."

He nodded, hovering over her until his skin melted into hers. He positioned himself between her legs as he instructed her along the way. He understood her inexperience, but she had absolutely no desire for them to stop. He stroked her face as he leaned down and kissed her, gently and slowly filling her and letting her body adjust to the foreign feeling. She initially felt pain as his long, hard member pushed through her tight valley. But with each slow exit and return, she began to feel the pleasure. He searched her face for signs of going too fast or too hard, but when she began to relax and moan pleasantly, he also relaxed. Eventually, he built up a rhythm; with each exit Emma wanted nothing more than for him to make his return. He made her toes curl, her head spin, and her breath shorten. Her back began to arch as he moved quicker, his grip around her hips anchoring them as he pounded into her with reckless abandon. "Oh, Emma," he breathed out. She felt a buildup in her stomach like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Emma found her way to the sea's horizon, and in that next moment, felt herself falling off the edge of the world. "Killian!" she called for him as waves of pleasure took over her entire body. He answered with a growl and one final thrust as he joined her in their release. Out of breath, he whispered her name over and over, as if chanting some kind of prayer. They held on to each other tightly, both of their bodies spent.

He rolled off of her and pulled her limp body to his. They were still catching their breath as Emma laid there, basking in the glow of what they had just done.

"Are you ok, love?" he asked, searching over her body for signs of him being too rough. But aside from the occasional red mark on her skin from his grip or his mouth, she seemed to be alright.

She finally looked over at him and reached out to run her fingers through his disheveled hair. "When can we do that again?"

Killian chuckled as he bent down and gave her a long, sweet kiss. "We must recharge, dear. You can barely keep your eyes open." He reached down and pulled the sheet over the two of them and pulled a pillow under her head.

She felt her body melt into his as they laid next to each other, their breathing finally calming as they became in sync. Emma felt a strange comfort in the rocking of his chest against hers rising and falling. He laughed lightly. "What?" she asked, looking up into his bright blue eyes.

He smiled, "You called me Killian."

"Did I?" she smirked.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair away from her face as he laid back down on the pillow. "Thank you."

* * *

**I figured I would take this time to acknowledge and reply to some reviews! I'm sorry for such the slow update, I will try to update more often in the future. **

**"Zerousy: Ooooo I love the crossover so far" Thank you! :) **

**"kendraCs: Omg I love your idea. Emma is cool. killian so very sexy. and I want a new chapter like... Now. so update soon." Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post the new chapter. I will try to update more often! **

**"Lisa1972: Oh this is good! :)" I'm glad you like it! :) **

**"ChamberlinofMusic: I'm intrigued to see where this goes next, thanks for the interesting fic!" Thank ****_you_**** for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

Killian felt his body regain consciousness, though he wasn't completely there. He felt the familiar mattress under him, the sway of the ship, and the smell of the sea water that he never got tired of waking up to. But this morning something was different; something was off. The salty aroma the ocean gave off was being mixed with another scent. Something that was only slightly familiar. It reminded him of sunshine, but sunshine didn't have a scent – did it? He shifted slightly and a warm feeling took over the left side of him: a body. His eyes opened quickly as he realized he was not alone.

The sea of bright yellow almost blinded him as his eyes began to adjust to the light. He looked at the body attached to the flaxen hair.

Emma.

She was laying on her stomach, facing toward him while her hair flowed down her bare back. The sheet that covered the two of them had been pushed down, starting only at the lower part of her back.

Flashes of the night before played through his mind like a movie reel. Her body against his, the way she moved against him, the way her hands had held him, the way his hands had explored her, her kiss, her embrace, the way he fit within her, the noises he caused her to make, the reaction her body had on him, and finally, the way she'd called out to him and the sweet sound of his name pouring from her erotic lips. She had captivated him in a way that no woman had been able to penetrate in ages. How had such a lass bewitched him when he hadn't thought he had a heart to put a spell on?

He watched her sleep for few seconds, memorizing the way her body rose and fell with each breath. Her face was beautiful; completely at peace. He smiled. He hadn't felt this way since –

Milah.

His smile dropped. Guilt coursed through him like a child who had just gotten caught doing something very wrong. But, had he done something wrong? He was conflicted. A part of him _knew _that his ambition shouldn't be on anything but Milah and her vengeance. No distractions; no side tracks. But what he had done, being with Emma, it didn't _feel _wrong. She made him feel alive and full of spirit; feelings that he thought died long ago with his love.

He thought about his raven haired love, but over the years he found that her vision had become blurry. He could no longer make out the lines on her face when she smiled, or the way her brown eyes had brightened when he would tell her his pirate tales. He could only see an outline of what once was. As he got closer to his revenge and as it grew to consume him, his grasp on her memory grew fuzzy. Only the ache in his heart remained when he thought back on it.

He couldn't look over at Emma without becoming drunk on just the sight of her. He had to get out of this bed, out of this room, to clear his mind and get some fresh air.

Killian quietly and gently slithered out of bed. Emma only stirred once, letting out a small, unconscious whimper as she repositioned her head on the pillow. He groaned as he watched the outline of her body under the sheet move, recalling the way he'd touched and held her last night.

Air. He needed air.

He threw on a pair of breeches and quietly made his way out the door, shutting it behind him just as quietly.

It was still dark out. He calculated that they had only been asleep for a few hours. The clear sky and moon beams hit his bare skin in a way that seemed to recharge him. He took a deep breath, taking in all the smells that only being aboard a ship on the ocean could bring. _This _was his domain.

He leaned against the edge of the ship and closed his eyes, thinking back to how he had ended up in the position he was in now. He recalled the weeks he was stuck in that bloody school, wasting away in that common room reading book after book to pass the time. Because he had no real studies since he wasn't a student, he didn't have much to do when he wasn't trying to get through to Henry and when he was trying to find information on the crocodile.

Sneaking in the castle wasn't that difficult, though he had been a little apprehensive when he learned that those without magical abilities wouldn't be able to find it. But he had, and he had been too preoccupied with what he was going to do next to spend time wondering how it was he could find the castle. Using his pirate ways, he acquired a pair of Ravenclaw robes and other accessories so he could blend in easily with the sea of students. While Killian had lost track of his exact age, he looked like he was in his late 20's. He had done his best to appear younger than he was, though he knew he couldn't pass for anything younger than 19. He relied on the 'I just look older than I am' excuse to help him get through the door when any students or faculty stopped to talk to him.

He thought about that first day:

_Getting into the Ravenclaw common room was also simple – what security system relied on answering riddles to unlock their doors? Though the group of first years that were standing outside the doors proved that the system was quite clever. But Killian also fancied himself as a clever person. He went up to the door, heard the riddle, thought for a few seconds, and then answered it. The group of first years around him all cheered in excitement as they flooded through the doors after him. He felt very proud of himself, the cheer had done wonders for his ego. _

_It was in the common room that he'd first seen the flash of bright yellow. He'd originally been looking for the Charming boy, having only seen him from afar when he watched him walk on stage and be sorted into this house. But the blonde beauty definitely held his eye for much longer than he had anticipated. He watched as everyone took their turns congratulating her on some prestigious position she'd been awarded – Head Girl, or something like that. He scoffed, guessing that she was probably some pretentious, uptight, snob who knew she was gorgeous and held her nose high above the others. Though as he watched her smile warmly to all her classmates, thanking them for throwing her this party, he couldn't help but become infected by her smile. _

_It wasn't until the young boy he recognized as Henry had gone over to hug and congratulate Emma that he finally found himself snapping back to why he was here. He decided that he would wait until he figured out Henry's schedule and see if he had any classes with the crocodile to approach the boy. So for tonight, he found a secluded place in the corner of the room and pulled out a book from the bookshelf to read while the party around him continued on. _

_A few hours later, he hadn't even noticed that most of the room had cleared out of the younger students, leaving a few of the older ones sitting around catching up or reminiscing or gossiping. _

_"Excuse me," he recalled the sweet sound of her voice the first time he heard it. It was a tone deeper than he had expected it to be, with a depth that screamed for him to venture down. "I was just cleaning up a little. Would you mind if I took these plates and cups?" He followed the long, creamy white arm to the tip of her pointed finger, finally acknowledging the trash that sat at the table next to him. _

_He turned to get a better look at her and watched as she got a better look at him. He observed her try to recognize him and noticed the moment in her eyes when she ceased to find a familiar name to his unfamiliar face. She was inspecting his facial features, specifically his eyes. He took this opportunity to do the same. While he had recognized her attractiveness from far away, now that she was up close it was safe to say that she was downright beautiful. Her face held a level of maturity and sophistication that most of the other students here didn't possess. He realized then that he was going to have a hard time remembering that she was only a teenager. _

_He realized that both of them had taken a few seconds too long to stare at each other, so he decided to finally answer her query. "Not at all," he answered with a playful smirk and a raised eye brow. _

_"Thank you," she said in an almost bored reply. Had she just rolled her eyes at him? Obviously she was not impressed with his good looks, something that he had never had to deal with before. Normally women threw themselves at him. And even here he had caught the glances of a few of the younger girls who had stared at him and giggled. This one, however, was something of a challenge. And boy did he love a challenge. _

_"Does one usually clean up the messes to a party thrown for them?" he asked, sitting up and taking a few steps toward her as she cleaned off another table. _

_He watched her sigh, still keeping her eyes on the task in front of her. "Well, no one else is doing it." _

_He had to admit, he admired that she was taking responsibility for the mess. It reminded him of his tasks as Captain of his ship. Though he was in charge, he still had to take accountability for it which involved making sure it was clean and tidy. He imagined that her reason was quite similar. "And it has nothing to do with the sense of responsibility you feel towards this house, being the Head Girl and all?" _

_"Maybe a little," she replied. He tried to resist the grin his cheeks were trying to create at his accuracy in his ability to read her. "What's it to you?" He spied a bit of bite in her words; obviously she did not like being read. _

_Feisty, he liked that. He couldn't help the chuckle as it escaped his throat, "Just an observation." He didn't like the way she kept looking at him, like she didn't trust him. So he decided to break that barrier by introducing himself. "I'm Killian," he held out his hand, "Killian Jones." _

_She inspected his hand before taking it in hers. Her hand was soft and delicate and the pirate couldn't help but imagine what those hands could do if given the chance. "Emma Swan." _

_"Oh, I know who you are. Head Girl, remember? Everyone knows you," he said the words but he wasn't sure how honest they were. It was just speculation from the couple of hours that he had been here. Only someone who was popular with a good reputation could be awarded something with a name like Head Girl. _

_She rose an unimpressed eye brow and he wondered if she would ever warm up to him. "And yet I've never seen you before." _

_Shit, he thought nervously. He hadn't expected to interact with others so soon and he didn't have his story completely thought threw yet. "Maybe you weren't looking hard enough," he said as he tried to quickly make up something. _

_Her body became tense as if she'd just been greatly offended. "No. I've met every person in the house each year. Except you," she said as she tilted her head and rose her eye brow. Usually he was the master of such a gesture but he was beginning to appreciate the look on Emma. _

_ "My, you are a clever lass." He smiled, finally coming up with something. He took a few steps closer to her and looked down at her. "But you needn't worry. I'm new; first year at Hogwarts." _

_"_New? _Hogwarts doesn't get _new _students," she replied in disbelief. _

_For a moment he panicked, but his quick wit thought of an explanation. "Ah, quite right. But they do get transfers. Or at least, they let me." He had no idea if that were true or not, or if it were common knowledge if they did or didn't. But confidence was key. He would just have to keep from introducing himself to a lot of people and hope that Miss Swan here wouldn't go snooping into his records or ask about him. Maybe if he could get her to warm up to him, she wouldn't feel threatened. "I must be special." _

_He watched her gorgeous green eyes as they watched his face as he talked. He noticed them lighten some as her face softened. She scoffed as a small smile appeared on her lips, "Hmm, special. I bet." He was shocked at her playful demeanor. "If you'll excuse me, I have some cleaning up to do." _

_With a few steps backwards she turned around and went back to her task. He felt his body relax, feeling confident that she had accepted his story and wouldn't go digging. He looked around and noticed that more people had left and that no one but her was going to help clean up the place. "Let me help," he offered, mentally judging all of those around him who hadn't offered their own help to the one person who shouldn't have to have been cleaning. _

_While they cleaned, they seemed to circle the room on opposite ends continuously. It seemed as if she didn't want to get close, that there was still some kind of invisible wall she wanted to keep up between the pair. When he thought she wasn't looking, he would look over at her discreetly. Her black pants and black and blue sweater vest fit her form nicely. And what a form she had. Again, he had to remind himself that she was only in her teens. _

_"Thank you," she interrupted his thoughts as she threw the last of the trash away. He looked around at the clean room and smiled, giving her a nod of recognition. He also noticed that they were alone in the room and her demeanor had tensed as she came to the realization too. He could sense her fight or flight instincts take over, and he could only guess which she was going to respond with. She pointed, "I better get to bed. Goodnight, Killian. Welcome to Hogwarts." _

_He again mentally pat himself on the back for his ability to read her, though he fought off the urge to show his disappointment with her decision to leave. He watched her walk away and bit hit bottom lip, "Goodnight, Emma Swan." _

Killian shook his head back to the present. Now the same girl was laying in his bed, on his ship, while they continued on their quest to save Emma's brother. He shouldn't have crossed that line between business and pleasure. Last night had been a moment of weakness.

He scoffed at himself. _Moment of weakness_. How many times was he going to sing that excuse before he admit to himself that he was genuinely attracted to her? And it wasn't just physical. He found himself growing attached to her company, and even felt comforted when she was in the same vicinity as him. He admired her work ethic and her determination when learning the ropes of the ship; especially the excitement that lit up in her face whenever she accomplished something new. He even found himself longing for her quips and snarky remarks that they threw at each other from time to time. He found her witty and clever and fascinating. And the way she had reacted last night to him – he had to stop himself from thinking of it before he worked himself up.

Of course, he would never tell any of that to her face. He was a pirate, after all. And pirates didn't fall head-over-heels like a young school boy. It had taken months for him to fall in love with Milah, though she claimed she fell for him the minute they met. He had taken her aboard his ship after she expressed her desire for adventure and excitement. He made her an honorary member of the crew and she worked hard to earn her way as an equal member of the team; and to his heart. By the end of their time together, she had become even an equal to him and the crew accepted her as a co-captain. They had all shared in their love for the woman and were all hurt when they lost her.

Again, he tried to picture her face. But the stronger Emma's face set in his mind, the fuzzier Milah's got. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. A part of him hated himself for even starting to forget about his past love; another part of him begged for his heart to mend, and maybe be replaced with someone new. He had to stop getting distracted; they were on a mission for goodness sake. He made a mental determination that he would no longer give in to his 'moment of weaknesses'.

The sound of his cabin door opening caught his attention. He spun around to face Emma standing a few feet away from him. Her hair was wavy and a bit messy, while she stood there in nothing but his shirt that barely covered her form. She looked raw; she looked sensual. He gulped.

* * *

**This was a ****_very _****long chapter, but I wanted to dive a little into the mind of Killian. I hope you all didn't mind! **

**"4getfulimaginator: I was just thinking of this story - I'm very pleased by your update!" Thank you! :) **

**"Lisa1972: SMUT! YEAH! :)" Haha yes! And there will be more! **


End file.
